Mother Kurama
by johnjohn07470
Summary: Its a translation from a chinese fanfiction. Kurama is the mother in this story and she got four kids. Their names are Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma.


Loving, caring, beautiful, smart, patient mother Kurama just adopted 4 kids. They are called Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Koenma. One day…

6:30 – Yusuke dreams of fighting with other people, suddenly, he uses his spirit gun. Unfortunately, it penetrates the roof. Left a hole there. The sound woke up mother Kurama.

6:40 – Kurama is preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Kuwabara and Yusuke are making a loud voice in their room. Kurama kick them out of the house, it would not matter if it explode outside.

6:50 – Koenma brought his crocodile pillow to mother Kurama telling her Hiei took his nipple. Mother Kurama go to wake Hiei up but Hiei doesn't get up.

7:00 - Hiei finally gets up, breakfast overcooks.

7:20 – Mother Kurama re-cook the breakfast, 4 hungry tiger goes to the table. Everything is normal – Hiei burns Kuwabara's rice and Yusuke took Koenma's dumpling.

8:00 – Kick little guys out in the garden to do morning excersise. Kurama found a picture of young Yukina under Kuwabara's pillow. Same thing under Hiei's pillow too.

8:20 – Calls a worker to fix the roof.

8:40 – Comes a worker called Karasu, very disgusting. Kurama throws him out of the window. Calls another worker, telling him to fix the roof and the window.

9:00 – Comes a worker named Yomi, fix the window and the roof earnestly. Kurama told him to stay to drink some tea.

10:00 – Kurama told Yomi to play hide and seek with 4 children, instead he played fighting game with yusuke. Kurama kick him out and called the company to complain.

10:15 – Mother Kurama went out shopping.

10:45 – Find that no one was home when she gets back.

11:00 – Kurama goes to Yusuke's classmate Kieko's house. Coincidentally find Yusuke gets thrown out of the house. She apologized to Kieko's family. Grab Yusuke home.

11:20- Finds Kuwabara in Yukina's house. It takes a lot of strengths to get him out. After she gets out of the house, she yelled and Hiei fells from the tree.

12:00 – Go findKoenma-ing. Not in the theater, nor bank, nor government, nor TV station, nor …

12:30 – Finds a lot of kids going to the park. Ask one of the kids. The kids say that someone is acting in the park. Only needs to pay a lollypop or a cup of milk. Kurama goes to the park and finds Koenma acting energetically there, Mother Kurama grabs him and takes him home.

1:00- Five kids get home. Mother Kurama is tired. The kids tells mother Kurama that they are going to cook. Kurama cries gratefully.

1:15- Mother Kurama does not feel safe. She goes to the kitchen and finds Koenma uses milk to rinse his nipple, Hiei uses a pea to practice his swordsmanship, and Yusuke is going to shoot a spirit gun at a sink. Kurama asks why and with an answer saying that an egg gets rinse down the pipe. The pipe is stuck. He asks what Kuwabara is doing. Kuwabara says he is cooking an egg in the microwave.

1:45 – They order their lunch from the restaurant.

2:30 – Calls a team of worker to fix the kitche. She brought 4 kids to arcade.

3:00 – Yusuke breaks an arcade. They ask Kurama to pay. Kurama is thinking about how to punish him later.

4:00 – Yusuke fights with Kuwabara on the lawn, Koenma is selling boxing match ticket. Kurama goes up to them and beats them all up. After that she picks up Hiei falling from a tree.

4:30 – She goes to buy dinner ingredients.

5:00 – They watch TV at home. Yusuke and Kuwabara fights about to watch superman or

boxing. Koenma watches news as they fights. Hiei gets annoy from the TV and breaks it.

6:00 – Dinner time, Kurama is the only one at the table. 4 kids get punish so they don't have dinner.

6:30 – Kurama gets out from a shower, finding them eating snacks.

7:00 – Helps 4 kids taking the shower. She has no energy left after 1 and half hour.

8:30 – Go clean up the bathroom then takes a shower again. When she passes by their room she saw the room very dirty. She cleans up their toy.

9:00 – She dreams about 4 kids and wakes up from the nightmare.

9:30 – Continues sleeping.


End file.
